Chapter 2
This is only a brief summary. For more information, please visit the Chapter 2 page at Bully Wiki. Chapter 2, entitled Rich Kid Blues, is the second chapter of Bully. Chapter Summary The chapter takes place in late autumn and early winter. Jimmy Hopkins, having just publicly beaten Bullies leader and largest student on campus Russell Northrop, is now gaining popularity. The chapter begins with Jimmy walking with Dr. Crabblesnitch through the school hallways. Crabblesnitch tells Jimmy that the word on the street is that Jimmy is a pugilist, to which Jimmy replies he has never 'pugilized' in his life. Crabblesnitch goes on to say that he has heard that Jimmy has said things about him and barnyard animals, but Jimmy tells him he has not. Crabblesnitch warns Jimmy that he listens to things, and reminds him to stay out of trouble, and then sends him to go see the cook in the cafeteria. Jimmy accepts and the two head in different directions, when Jimmy runs into Gord Vendome. Gord recognizes him as 'the guy who beat up Russell', and then invites Jimmy to visit the preps at the Glass Jaw Boxing Gym in Old Bullworth Vale. Jimmy blows him off, and Gord awkwardly replies 'O...K'. Throughout the chapter, Jimmy interacts with the Preppies clique. He is sent to do various errands in town, and aids Mr. Galloway in not getting fired by Mr. Hattrick's snooping. He also dates Pinky Gauthier, and wins the Beach House save location. After the events in Hattrick vs. Galloway, Tad Spencer and a few of the other preps plan to egg Mr. Hattrick's house in revenge for him bothering Mr. Galloway. They ask Jimmy to provide eggs, which he agrees to. However, upon arriving at Tad's house, Gary appears and accuses Jimmy of badmouthing Tad and his family. Angered, the preps attack and turn on Jimmy. Now hated by the preps, Jimmy is constantly attacked by them. He eggs Tad's house in revenge, and in retaliation the Preps steal Jimmy's trophy that he wins after Race the Vale. With the help of Ricky Pucino, Jimmy gets the trophy back. No matter how many times Jimmy beats up the Preps, he is making no progress in conquering their clique. Exhausted one day, as winter is coming around and it is just beginning to snow, Jimmy asks Pete for his help. Pete reminds him that the Preps get mindless violence at home, so of course Jimmy has made no progress, and then tells him to beat one of their own publicly. So, Jimmy challenges the second-in-command of the Preps, Bif Taylor, to a boxing match. He wins, and the Preps are unsure of what to do until Derby Harrington arrives, reminding them that being a Prep isn't just about being tough, and encourages the Preps to beat Jimmy 'back to the ghetto'. Jimmy chases Derby up to the bar above the boxing gym and the two fight. After Jimmy wins, Derby is forced to recognize Jimmy as the new boss. Storyline Missions These are missions that must be completed in order to continue the game. They advance the game's story. * Last Minute Shopping * Hattrick vs. Galloway * Movie Tickets * Carnival Date * Prep Challenge * The Eggs * Race the Vale * Beach Rumble * Tad's House * Boxing Challenge * Dishonorable Fight Non-Storyline Missions These are missions that do not advance the game's story, and can therefore be completed at any point in the game, if at all. * Panty Raid * Weed Killer * Small Offences (Bully: Scholarship Edition exclusive.) Category:Chapters